Ninjago Oneshots
by Silverhunt
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots between the ninja and my OCs, enjoy!
1. Typical Afternoon with the Ninja

Sensei Wu, Nya and Kira walked into the living room(I know there isn't one, but I'm making one). Nya gestured to nowhere in particular and smiled. "Make yourself at home."

Kira looked around and saw that all the seats were taken, now that Sensei and Nya had sat down. Nya looked around at the ninja, who were taking over the couch. Sensei was sitting next to Nya, and Nya next to Kai. On the other couch, Cole sat next to Zane, and Zane next to Jay. "Oops."

"You can sit over here." Kira looked over and saw Lloyd in a large recliner chair, looking at her. She glanced between the couch and the chair, then decided she would rather be squished in a chair with one boy then being squished between a bunch of them. Kira nodded and walked over to the blonde. He smiled and scooted over, making room for her to sit. Kira sat down and propped her elbow on the arm rest, placing her head in her hand, wondering why she came here again. Don't get her wrong, hanging out with the ninja is cool, but they can get annoying sometimes.

"Hey!" Kira looked over and saw Lloyd frowning at her. "Even me?"

Was she thinking out loud? "Yes."

Lloyd smirked at Kira as she buried her face in her hands. "But seriously, I'm offended. You think I'm annoying."

Kira looked up to see Lloyd feigning hurt. "No, not you, Lloyd. Just the really loud ones."

She glared over at the boys, who were currently yelling as they played some video game. Kira looked back at Lloyd. "I rest my case."

Lloyd nodded then looked at her, mischief covering his features. "So, I'm the special one?"

Kira raised an eyebrow. "According to who?"

Lloyd smirked at her. "Well, I'm apparently the only boy who you don't mind hanging out with, so I must be special somehow…"

Kira felt her cheeks go red as Lloyd looked at her out of the corners of his eyes, facing forward. Lloyd laughed as she crossed her arms and looked away from him, pouting. Kai looked over at them. "What's so funny?" he asked, gaining the others' attention.

Kira looked up at Lloyd, eyes wide as he smirked down at her. She shook her head. "Don't you dare…"

"Well, you see…" Lloyd started, still looking at her out of the corners of his eyes. Kira quickly placed both hands on his mouth, having to lean over. She felt something wet on her hand, but ignored it. Please, she _invented_ that trick! Suddenly, Lloyd kicked her leg with his. Since Kira was using her leg to keep her balance, she ended up falling over and landed across Lloyd's lap. The ninja laughed as Kira scrambled to get up, blushing furiously. She sat up, mostly in Lloyd's lap. Kira felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and pull her into Lloyd's lap completely. She groaned in frustration.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I swear…"

"You swear what?" Kira stayed silent, not really thinking of a threat. "That's what I thought."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Kira felt Lloyd his chin on her shoulder, and she turned away. "Come on, Kira! You can't stay mad at me forever!"

"Can, and will," Kira retorted, still not looking at the green ninja. Lloyd began tickling her ribs, and she grabbed his arms and tried to push them away from her, to no avail. Kira could practically hear Lloyd smirking as she tried to pry his arms from her.

"Lloyd!"

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Kira turned and glared at him. "I'm gonna wear _you_ out in a minute!"

Lloyd only laughed and pulled Kira closer. "Fine, I won't tickle you. But you still have to stay."

She looked to the others for assistance, but the other ninja were busy playing their video game and Nya and Sensei had already left. Kira sighed. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

"And is that a bad thing?"

Lloyd laughed as Kira let out a loud groan and buried her face in her hands.

 **Hey guys! Good news, I'm not dead! I just got my school laptop back which had all my stories on it, thank God they were still there when I got it back. Okay, so I'm taking requests for one shots, long stories, songfics, whatever y'all want. I intend on updating my other stories as quickly as possible, but I have a lot going on: first year of high school, Krav Maga, Karate, chores, a lot, but I promise I'll try to update a story once a week at the very least. Anyway, hoped y'all liked this, let me know if you want me to continue it!**

 **-Silver**


	2. (Reader)Typical Afternoon with the Ninja

Sensei Wu, Nya and I walked into the living room(I know there isn't one, but I'm making one). Nya gestured to nowhere in particular and smiled. "Make yourself at home."

I looked around and saw that all the seats were taken, now that Sensei and Nya had sat down. Nya looked around at the ninja, who were taking over the couch. Sensei was sitting next to Nya, and Nya next to Kai. On the other couch, Cole sat next to Zane, and Zane next to Jay. "Oops."

"You can sit over here." I looked over and saw Lloyd in a large recliner chair, looking at me. I glanced between the couch and the chair, then decided I would rather be squished in a chair with one boy then being squished between a bunch of them. I nodded and walked over to the blonde. He smiled and scooted over, making room for me to sit. I sat down and propped my elbow on the arm rest, placing my head in my hand, wondering why I came here again. Don't get me wrong, hanging out with the ninja is cool, but they can get annoying sometimes.

"Hey!" I looked over and saw Lloyd frowning at me. "Even me?"

Was I thinking out loud? "Yes."

Lloyd smirked at me as I buried my face in my hands. "But seriously, I'm offended. You think I'm annoying."

I looked up to see Lloyd feigning hurt. "No, not you, Lloyd. Just the really loud ones."

I glared over at the boys, who were currently yelling as they played some video game. I looked back at Lloyd. "I rest my case."

Lloyd nodded then looked at me, mischief covering his features. "So, I'm the special one?"

I raised an eyebrow. "According to who?"

Lloyd smirked at me. "Well, I'm apparently the only boy who you don't mind hanging out with, so I must be special somehow…"

I felt my cheeks go red as Lloyd looked at me out of the corners of his eyes, facing forward. Lloyd laughed as I crossed my arms and looked away from him, pouting. Kai looked over at us. "What's so funny?" he asked, gaining the others' attention.

I looked up at Lloyd, eyes wide as he smirked down at me. I shook my head. "Don't you dare…"

"Well, you see…" Lloyd started, still looking at me out of the corners of his eyes. I quickly placed both hands on his mouth, having to lean over. I felt something wet on my hand, but ignored it. Please, I _invented_ that trick! Suddenly, Lloyd kicked my leg with his. Since I was using my leg to keep my balance, I ended up falling over and landed across Lloyd's lap. The ninja laughed as I scrambled to get up, blushing furiously. I sat up, mostly in Lloyd's lap. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me into Lloyd's lap completely. I groaned in frustration.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I swear…"

"You swear what?" I stayed silent, not really thinking of a threat. "That's what I thought."

I crossed my arms and pouted. I felt Lloyd his chin on my shoulder, and I turned away. "Come on, Angel! You can't stay mad at me forever!"

"Can, and will," I retorted, still not looking at the green ninja. Lloyd began tickling my ribs, and I grabbed his arms and tried to push them away from me, to no avail. I could practically hear Lloyd smirking as I tried to pry his arms from me.

"Lloyd!"

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out." I turned and glared at him. "I'm gonna wear _you_ out in a minute!"

Lloyd only laughed and pulled me closer. "Fine, I won't tickle you. But you still have to stay."

I looked to the others for assistance, but the other ninja were busy playing their video game and Nya and Sensei had already left. I sighed. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

"And is that a bad thing?"

Lloyd laughed as I let out a loud groan and buried my face in my hands.

 **Hey guys! Good news, I'm not dead! I just got my school laptop back which had all my stories on it, thank God they were still there when I got it back. Okay, so I'm taking requests for one shots, long stories, songfics, whatever y'all want. I intend on updating my other stories as quickly as possible, but I have a lot going on: first year of high school, Krav Maga, Karate, chores, a lot, but I promise I'll try to update a story once a week at the very least. Anyway, hoped y'all liked this, let me know if you want me to continue it!**

 **-Silver**


End file.
